Don't Touch the Car
by LookingattheMoon
Summary: When Ravy and Tsukiko accidentally dent a Yakuza member's car, and they run around town to avoid thetwo members are hell bent on catching them.


Yakuza Story

Note*This is a side story to Rising Dragons, my multiple chapter Naruto story, so there are characters from that story that are in here. This story is placed modern day time because I've yet to see a car in Kohona. And for those who are unaware of what Yakuza is, it's the Japanese version of the mafia.

Summary: When Ravy and Tsukiko accidently dent a car that belongs to one of the members of the Yakuza, they find themselves being stalked by said car and passengers.

Don't Kick the Car

The setting is modern day Kohona. Tales of the mysterious shinobi and powerful demons long since passed and forgotten. Now it is a bustling city much like any other. Corporate buildings stand tall and demanding, the more unfortunate parts of the city were a little less tall but no less demanding. Children kept themselves busy by playing in the streets.

Two girls, much older than just children, played soccer back and forth between the two sides of the street they lived on. The one on the north side had her hair long down her back and wore black jean shorts, her high tops dusty and falling apart. Her friend had black hair that was cropped unevenly around her neck. Her athletic shorts reached her shins and her bare feet kicked the soccer ball gracefully around her.

"It's god awful hot out here." Tsukiko complained, sweeping a strand of her red brown hair out of her eyes.

""Better out here than in the houses, all the cooling systems are broken in my building." Ravy kicked the ball up into her arms. She started to cross the street when a black car sped up the street and just barely missed her when she jumped out of the way. She rolled on the hot pavement and groaned, sitting up to look at the car that parked ever so easily in front of her building. Ravy scrambled up and glared at the two men the exited the car, one with black hair that was ridiculously styled stepped out of the driver's seat and out of the passenger's side was a man with messy brown hair. Both were wearing crisp clean black suits and had a superior air to them. They walked up to the door of Ravy's building and disappeared up the stairs.

"Wow. Yakuza. In this neighborhood, no less." Tsukiko gasped. "You almost got hit by a Yakuza car!" she told Ravy almost nervous.

"Well they need to learn to drive, stupid jerks." Ravy picked up her soccer ball and started to head butt it continuously. "They'd probably blame me if they did hit me." She mumbled and dropped the ball.

-In the Building-

The two men stood at the door with a bow wrapped in colored paper. They knocked at the door of the apartment. They waited a couple seconds. They knocked again. Nothing.

"Great, she's not here. I can't believe we've been demoted to delivering packages for that bitch." The brunette growled and the black haired boy just shrugged.

"So are you ready for your team tryouts?" Tsukiko stole the ball from her friend and ran around her friend.

"They're tomorrow, right? Of course I am. Just have to be sure not to trip." Her friend could be heard muttering, "Good luck with that." Ravy glared at her, and then dashed around a car. "Here's the goal!" she held her arms around her.

They started to play a game this way for a couple minutes. Ravy was trying out for the soccer league the next day, it was a league that was out of high school, but not anything professional, and gave good scholarships to college. Ravy was a fairly good player on the field, but off the field she was a rather clumsy individual.

Ravy watched Tsukiko dart around, dribbling the ball with her feet. Tsukiko wasn't half bad either. The redhead stopped dribbling and kicked the ball. Ravy blocked it with one hand, but it bounced off her arms and went straight towards the black car, and dented the driver's side door in. Both girls stared at it in horror as the two men exited Ravy's building. Ravy casually picked up the ball and walked over to Tsukiko.

"Why don't we get a drink?" she asked her pulling her towards her friend's building. The man with the funny black hair was walking around the car. The girls reached the curb before they heard someone speak up.

"Hey, the door is dented in." he called over to his friend.

"How'd that happen?" they both seemed to ponder it for a minute before they remembered the girls with the soccer ball. "Hey! You!" The girl's froze and turned around slowly. By the look on the girl's face, they put two and two together. "Get over here!" they shouted. Ravy shook her head. Dropping the ball she dashed around the corner, dragging Tsukiko with her.

"Are you crazy? They know where we live!" the long haired girl shouted at her friend.

"Better than getting shot over a car." The black haired girl pulled them into alleyway.

-Back at the Car-

"For Christ's sakes." Makashi glared at the corner they ran around as Sasuke popped the dent of the door out. "It's just a car door."

"Let's go find them." The black haired boy stood up.

"What? You're really gonna live up to the whole rumor, 'don't touch a yakuza car' thing, huh?" he shook his head.

"No, not really." The boy opened the door. "Think about it, they probably think we're going to try and hunt them down, and they're going to be paranoid, let's get it off their mind." starting the car, Sasuke closed the door and waited for Makashi to make up his mind.

"Fine, but I want to scare 'em a little." The boy grinned and got in the car.

"You think they'll really kill us for a dent?" Ravy paced in the small alleyway. Tsukiko was watching her.

"They'd kill you if you took the last Klondike bar." The girl told her. "Face it, start planning a funeral." Ravy started to imagine the ways they'd kill her, the one that seemed the least gruesome was getting shot. She shuddered and looked around the alley for an escape.

"No! I refuse!" the short haired girl told her. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe we can pay to fix it." She suggested more hopefully.

"Hey!" The both turned and looked at the black car that was sitting at the only opening of the alleyway. "Get back here!" The brunette man was hanging out the window.

"No!" Ravy shouted back.

"Genius, how are we getting out of here? They're blocking the only exit." Tsukiko asked her friend.

"Let's make our ninja ancestors proud." The black haired girl shrugged and took a few steps back and ran towards a fire escape ladder and jumped, grabbing onto it and pulling herself up. Tsukiko followed. They climbed into a window to where they saw surprisingly, their blonde friend Naruto sitting in front of a TV with a video game controller.

"Die you evil bastard!" he cursed and threw the controller down when he died.

"Hey Naruto." Ravy waved nervously. He jumped at looked at them.

"I have a front door." He pointed to it.

"Yeah… we're getting chased by some members of the yakuza…" Tsukiko scratched her head. The blonde stared at them as they explained the whole ordeal from Ravy almost getting hit by the car to jumping up the fire escape. The boy couldn't help but feel that the people they were describing sounded familiar. They all jumped when a knock was heard at the door. Ravy ran to the door and looked out the peek hole.

"It's them!" she looked back at the other two, then the door opened.

"We can hear you, you know?" the brunette told her as she backed up. Naruto stepped in front of the guys as the two jumped out the window and climbed to the roof top.

-In the car-

"Look at them go. They're ninjas, I swear." Makashi pulled himself back into the apartment. "Now what?"

"Hi guys, want to come inside? Want to hang out? No? Okay." Naruto sat back in front of his TV. "You know, I knew when you two joined the Yakuza this somehow would happen. Now look." The boy restarted his game. "So why are you chasing after them?" Naruto asked them. When they explained they wanted to make sure they didn't life paranoid. "Too late, they're probably plotting how to get to Okinawa." Makashi glanced over at Sasuke.

"So what now? We can't be chasing after them all day."

"You want to scare them? Let's go wait on the other side of the block." They left Naruto's apartment and pulled around the corner. They saw the two girls carefully jump down from the roof to a garbage dumpster and off of it to the ground.

"Gosh dang it, there they are." Tsukiko pointed to their car.

"I know. I know." Ravy looked around. "Let's pretend we didn't just jump into a dumpster and go into that coffee shop." The girl pointed to the shop she was meaning. "They won't try anything there, right?"

"By that shop, you mean the one that's crawling with Yakuza? Sure, let's go there." Tsukiko drawled.

"Okay, maybe not." The girls darted behind the wall and started to plot something. "We can change our names, leave town…"

"Sounds, great, but why?" The two jumped at the voices. Both men were standing at the end of the alleyway. Now that they looked at them, they looked no older than them. Ravy and Tsukiko started to panic.

"A-about the c-car, s-sorry." Tsukiko told them. "It was an accident." She elbowed her friend.

"Y-yeah, we were practicing and it just sort of happened." She added. The two guys looked between themselves and just stared back them. They walked towards them.

"You know what you two did wrong?" the black haired one asked them, cockily.

"This." Ravy punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach, finishing it off by elbowing him in the back to the ground. Tsukiko caught on and swept her foot beneath the brown haired man knocked onto the ground and jumped over them and they both ran off.

"Good thing we took Karate as children." They gave each other a high five.

-In the alley-

"Fuck! That hurt!" Makashi got off the ground and rubbed his head. Sasuke got off the ground and dusted off his suit.

"Those two are so ridiculous." Sasuke muttered.

"I don't know… that redhead's pretty spunky." The brown haired man laughed.

"Only you would be interested in a girl who kicked your ass." Sasuke shook his head and they both walked back to the car.

"She won't catch me off guard next time. Let's go back to the buildings; they have to return home sometime." When they arrived, they didn't see the girls anywhere. After about an hour Makashi had discarded his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. After a phone call from Neji, who insisted that their boss was getting irritable and another five degree heat rise, Sasuke had dropped the coat as well. They found the soccer ball that the girl's had dropped earlier and were taking turns to kick it back and forth across the street.

Ravy and Tsukiko rounded the corner to their apartment buildings and stopped for a breath.

"Well, fuck this!" Ravy pointed to the car. Then she noticed something that was missing. The two yakuza weren't in their car; they were standing in the street, their ties loosened and their suit jackets on the hood of their car and the sleeves of their button up shirts rolled to their elbows. They kicked the soccer ball back and forth between them casually.

"How's your head, man?" the brunette asked his friend.

"Not as bad. Man that girl packs a punch." The boy kicked the ball into the air and head butted it over to his friend.

"Yeah, too bad they don't realize that we're just trying to tell them not to worry." The brunette caught ball with his own head butt and it dropped to the ground and he kicked across to the black haired boy again. "It's kind of funny that we're just trying to be nice and they're thinking we're gonna get them for a dent in the car." He started laughing. The girls looked at each other. Then they scowled.

"What the hell!" Ravy was the first to get angry. "Did you ever think that chasing us around town would, you know, scare us!?" as she raised a fist the boy's just stared at her. She sent a punch towards the black haired boy's other eye but caught her wrist. Then he blocked her kick. Tsukiko ran in trying to get the other guy but he grabbed her wrists as well and held her still.

"You two overreacted. For one, you shouldn't run away when you've damaged anyone's car, and two, you don't punch a member of the yakuza in the face." The boy told Ravy. "We were trying to tell you it was no big deal." He added.

"We didn't know that! All we knew is that you were following us and I just had a defensive reflex." Ravy tried to reason with him.

"Ravy! Stop yelling at him!" Tsukiko shouted from trying to get away from the brunette.

"You're Ravy?" the boy suddenly looked at her. She stared at him.

"Yes?" she bit her lip. He suddenly let go of her and walked over to the car and dug something out of the back seat and handed it to her. It was a box with blue wrapping paper on it.

"It's from your cousin, Taara; she wishes you good luck tomorrow." The boy told her. She opened it to find a new green jersey.

"Wait, how is Taara connected to this?" Ravy looked at him suspiciously.

"She's dating Gaara, our boss." The brunette replied.

"Gaara! I remember now!" she scuffed her foot on the ground. "I forgot he was in the yakuza…" she scratched her chin and could hear Tsukiko practically try to break her captors arms to slap her. She looked at the two, okay, let's get you two some ice…" she started to drag the two towards her apartment to ice their bruises, and from that day on, Tsukiko could be seen frequently with Makashi, as they both expressed equal interest in the other. Ravy made the soccer team and was rarely at home thanks to that, and maybe the fact that she started to hang around the yakuza that her cousin's boyfriend ran a little too much, but who's really paying an attention to that?


End file.
